


Bird Set Free

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Follows the life of Topaz as a Crystal Gem.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz arrives on Earth.

"I want to know what you think we're gonna do to you, because I wanna do something worse." Blue Diamond glowered over Steven

And a voice from the past rang in Steven's ears.

"Sometimes you have to be ruthless." the voice said "Don't be like us, we couldn't even wrestle the freedom for ourselves."

This was that time.

"You won't be able to do anything." Steven said, mustering up courage "Not while I have these."

In his hands were two Topaz gems.

"How did you get my best warriors?" Yellow Diamond demanded "Give them back this instant."

"You don't get to make such demands." Steven continued to act ruthless "I am the one who holds the upper hand here, and I demand the spaceship to travel to Earth, in return for their safety."

-Gem space-

"Don't worry." a fleeting little voice said "Soon it will all be over. Soon."

"I am looking forward to that." another voice responded

-Real world-

Steven boarded the ship, two yellow gemstones still held in his palms.

"Wait, you said you'd give them back."

Steven turned to her

"True. I did." he said "So let's see...."

He tossed both Gems in the air, but instead of dropping onto the floor, they stayed afloat, and their bodies soon reformed.

"Topaz and Topaz." Steven tapped his chin "Do you want to stay here with her?"

Topaz and Topaz fused, forming a bigger Topaz

"No." Topaz said "We've had enough of all these miserable missions. We're going with you."

"Wait, so then....this whole time it was a trick? You were never really in danger? Rose's ruthlessness was a charade?" Yellow Diamond grew angry

"First off, it's not Rose, but Steven. Second off, of course it was a charade, as he is incapable of really being ruthless." Topaz said "In fact, it was us who told him he needed to be ruthless for a time being. And he did that part perfectly." she concluded, ruffling Steven's hair

"Aw, thank you." Steven hugged her the best he could.

The ship door closed, and the ship took off, never to return.

-x-

"And now, for Beach-a-Palooza, the Crystal Gem group has a new hit for us."

The lights flared. Steven was in the front, with Pearl to his left, Amethyst to his right and Garnet behind him.

"True." Steven said "But this year, our little group increased. Welcome to our newest band members!."

Lapis gracefully flew down, standing beside Pearl. Peridot slid down the sign and stood next to Amethyst, giving thumbs-up to the audience. And finally, Topaz flopped down onto the stage, landing behind Garnet.

"Now you will hear it all" Steven began "You'll understand our reasons to brawl."

"For I fight for a place where I am free, to have those I care about right beside me." Garnet sang, glancing at Steven and others

"I will fight to preserve her home, for she helped me bury the past and move on." Pearl sang, blowing a kiss at Sheena

Sheena returned the gesture.

"I fight to ensure there's a place where she'd be safe, and we can go on together with our shared life." Amethyst sang

Lapis glared at Amethyst. She would feel kind of stupid for singing the same line, so she simply announced to skip her turn.

"They opened my eyes, and now I know the truth. They cared for me, so I will help their goals bear fruit." Peridot sang

It was now Topaz's turn. The big fusion shuffled awkwardly, before taking up the mic

"Homeworld trapped me, in shackles of steel." Topaz sang "So I don't fight for them, instead I'll sing for me, I'll shout it out like a bird set free."

There was a silence

"That was beautiful." Steven said "Welcome to Crystal Gems, Topaz."

And Topaz cried.

(Next time: Homeworld declares war. Topaz proves that she's genuine. She, Lapis and Peridot gain their star symbols. And yes, those lyrics were Amedot vs Lapidot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish they become Crystal Gems.....


	2. Love Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz stumbles upon two Gems in their private moment. The Diamonds arrive, and it leads to a confirmation of sorts. Garnet gives her a lesson in love.

"I am gonna need you to carry these and store them in the barn." Garnet said, handing Topaz a couple of boxes.

Topaz nodded. She warped away and did as she was told, placing boxes she was carrying on top of the other ones already there. She figured she wasn't needed at this moment, so she had some time for herself. So she decided to venture into a forest.

As she went deeper, she heard someone giggling. Deciding to investigate, she followed the sound, and soon came across the clearing. There were Amethyst and Peridot, and they seemed to be looking at the tablet in Peridot's hands

Then, Amethyst snaked both her arms around Peridot's waits, pulling her closer. Their noses touched.

And Topaz suddenly felt as if she had just stumbled upon something sacred. 

So she backed off, leaving Amethyst and Peridot alone.

-x-

The two ships, one yellow and one blue, landed, along with many smaller ships. Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond stepped out. Their Pearls and their armies left the ships next.

"In the name of Great Diamond Authority, we declare war on Crystal Gems!"

As if on cue, warp pad activated. The Crystal Gems were all there. Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl. Steven. Peridot. Lapis Lazuli. And Topaz.

And just like that, the Crystal Gems attacked. However, while the others were attacking Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond evenly, Amethyst focused solely on Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond seemed to notice that too.

"Why are you focusing your attacks on me?" Yellow Diamond stared at Amethyst

"Because I want to shatter you." Amethyst glared at the Yellow matriarch "Before you can shatter her."

And there it was. Topaz recalled the scene in that clearing, and she had questions.

-x-

Both the Diamonds and Crystal Gems pulled back for the time being, because both sides were in need of a breather. Even the Diamonds were worn out. This would be the perfect time to strike them down. Therefore, upon seeing Amethyst sneak off, Topaz knew what she was up to. Topaz decided she needed some answers, so she went off to find Garnet.

Fortunately, she was easy to find. Upon seeing Topaz, Garnet waved to her. Topaz sat down on the ground beside her fellow fusion.

"What is the deal with Amethyst?"

"You already know she is spending time with Peridot. Well, Yellow Diamond has a special grudge against Peridot due to a certain incident. So Amethyst wants to take her out in order to protect Peridot. Amethyst and Peridot are in love with each other and are willing to do anything to keep the other safe." Garnet said "Although Peridot's roommate, Lapis Lazuli, is starting to develop feelings for Peridot as well."

"Then, by your description, it seems that Topaz is in love with Topaz." Topaz said slowly, looking at Garnet

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Garnet placed a hand on Topaz's shoulder "Ruby and Sapphire are in love. It is nice to meet another fusion made of love other than Stevonnie and myself."

"Who is Stevonnie?"

"You'll meet her soon. We're conducting a raid on Diamond's base in two days time to take out the remaining Diamond." Garnet said "Stevonnie will be joining the raid." 

Loud footsteps came, and soon, so did a huge fusion. It had gems on her chest and forehead. In her hand were Yellow Diamond's shards

"How did you fare, Emerald?" Garnet asked with slight mirth

"We managed to take her by suprise. We had her pinned down, so it wasn't hard. However, Blue Diamond turned berserk as a result of losing another sister." Emerald reported "She will come at us. She will come at us hard."

"Don't worry." Garnet said "We can take her. Especially with the new development I'm seeing."

-x-

A ship crashed into a corn field near the Empire city. A brown hand shot up.

(Next time: Topaz meets Stevonnie. Lars returns and brings several Gems along for the ride)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting good from now on


	3. Off-Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'rejects' have arrived. What would Topaz's reaction be?

Topaz held a small piece of wood in one hand an a carving knife in the other. She carved slowly, and methodically. In front of her stood her model, a Gem called Padparadscha. 

A couple of days ago, four Gems arrived, and with them arrived one of two beings that inspired her to come here. She was a bit iffy to the prospect of these new Gems, but the human assured her it was all right. 

And he was spot on. The Gems turned out to be a pleasant bunch instead of bitter group Topaz expected them to be. Soon, the five of them got along quite nicely. Topaz liked Padparadscha most of all. She was always smiling, no matter what life threw at her. She was what Topaz strived to become.

Topaz and Padparadscha walked together, played together, sung together, and fought together.

Andalusite landed another heavy hit onto Blue Diamond's cheek, and swatted Aquamarine aside when she tried to come to her Diamond's aid. 

Andalusite was the embodiment of love two friends shared. 

The Crystal Gems and the Off-Colors alike encouraged Andalusite.

And they encouraged her components as well when they were separated.

"Do you like Andalusite better than me and Padparadscha as individuals?" Topaz asked one evening

"Of course not. I'll admit, Andalusite is special as the embodiment of the friendship you two share." Garnet picked her words carefully "But both of you are special in your own right."

"Thank you." Topaz said

Garnet watched as Topaz stood up and walked away. Towards where Padparadscha was waiting

"Shall we catch more shrimp?" Garnet overheard Topaz's question to Padparadscha

She watched as Padparadscha nodded eagerly.

Things would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babieeeesss! Love love love love 'em


End file.
